omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Thanatos (Valkyrie Crusade)
Character Synopsis Thanatos 'is a character from Valkyrie Crusade who is part of The Greek Pantheon of Gods. Thanatos is specifically the reason that Death exists according to The Greeks and she exists to bring about death and decay across the cosmos in order to maintain balance Character Statistics 'Tiering: 4-A Verse: 'Valkyrie Crusade '''Name: '''Thanatos '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''Greek Goddess of Death, Maiden of Death '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Death Manipulation (Her power is to bring death upon beings who's time has reached a conclusion. This even extends to other gods), Abstract Existence (Gods exist as ideals conceived by collective thought. Thanatos is the embodiment of Death), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Has control over Purgatory, a realm where various souls are held for eternity), Soul Manipulation (Has the ability to interact with Souls, being capable of even destroying them), Immortality (Type 1, 5, 8 & 9. Gods exist as long as their collective thought and belief in their existence does as well. Their true forms exist within the Non-Physical Space where thoughts reside), Conceptual Manipulation (Even gods aren't immune to Thanatos, as she can even bring death upon them. Gods exist as ideals and thoughts conceived by collective belief), Non-Corporeal (Exists as a incorporeal ideal, specifically embodying Death), Necromancy (Her powers allow her for control over the dead, of which she governs), Reality Warping (Can control reality on a cosmic level), Life Manipulation (Can grant life to other beings, including other gods), ETC. 'Destructive Ability: Multi-Solar System Level '(Above Sagittarius, who's the constellation of the same name given form. In addition, Thanatos is capable of bring death to many gods upon The Greek Pantheon, including Gaia, who rules over the stars. Superior to items such as The Celestial Raiment and Celestial Spear, which both are empowered by the stars and can even manipulate the sky, in reference to all stars) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Should be no slower than Sagittarius, who's arrows can reach entire galaxies in minutes). '''Nigh-Omniscient '''as an ideal (Thanatos is immaterially Death itself and is present everywhere the phenomena is as well) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Multi-Solar System Class '(Physically above gods such as Sagittarius, who's a literal constellation given form. Can trade blows with other Greek Gods, who control the stars) 'Durability: Multi-Solar System Level. Her nature as Death makes her harder to kill, in addition to her Immortality Stamina: Unknown ' 'Range: Universal '(Her powers extend across the entire universe, with her abilities being capable of bringing death upon anyone in The Universe) 'Intelligence: Very High ''' '''Weaknesses: '''None notable | It is contained and kept content by the laptop, but it is only temporary and will eventually break free as its chains are too weak to hold it for a long period of time Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''None Notable '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Death's Beckon: '''Thanatos is capable of bring an end to any entity who's time has ran out. This includes other beings such as Gods, who exist as ideals and thoughtforms Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Neutral Characters Category:Gods Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Angels Category:Grim Reapers Category:Maids Category:Death Users Category:Abstract Beings Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Immortals Category:Conceptual Control Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Necromancers Category:Reality Warpers Category:Life Users Category:Valkyrie Crusade Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 4